The Enemy Of My Enemy Is My Friend
by tastes-like-ciel
Summary: Zero and Suzaku call for a truce in order to defeat a common enemy in their never ending war for Lelouch’s affections. Their enemy’s name? Gino. // “You sold him to a stranger!”
1. Prologue

Title: The Enemy Of My Enemy Is My Friend

Genre: Humor/Romance

Rating: PG-13

Warnings: AU. ZeroLulu, SuzaLulu, and GinoLulu…which is a love rectangle that I shall call Jealousyshipping. x3 Curse word use and lots of Lulu!love!! :D

Summary: Zero and Suzaku call for a truce in order to defeat a common enemy in their never-ending war for Lelouch's affections. Their enemy's name? Gino. // "Besides, I love you more."

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass.

Serena: This idea is actually kind of stupid, but eh. [shrugs] I actually only glanced at a hilarious picture of Suzaku kicking Gino in the face for trying to steal "Luluko" and this idea popped into my head…and I ran with it. With the school work I've had to deal with the past few weeks, I'm not sure how I managed to write this in such a short time…but meh.

-X-X-X-X-  
Title: The Enemy Of My Enemy Is My Friend

Prologue

By: Serena the Hikari of Love  
-X-X-X-X-

Zero, the infamous terrorist on top of Britannia's most wanted list, and Suzaku Kururugi, an Honorary Britannian knighted by the late imperial princess Euphemia li Britannia, both shared similar interests. For one thing, they both wished to liberate Area 11 and change Britannia for the better. Their methods simply differed.

Zero used his charismatic ways and commanding voice to raise an army against Britannia. That army was known as the Black Knights. They fought against those who would oppress the weak and swore to bring Britannia to its knees. Lead by Zero, they marched ever onward to a brighter future.

Suzaku was made Knight of Seven for his exemplary skills in combat and for capturing Zero during a fierce battle for the Tokyo Settlement. Zero had somehow managed to escape, but that hardly reflected badly against Suzaku. He believed that Britannia could be changed from within and dreamed of becoming Knight of One. Receiving that title would allow him the privilege of governing over his own Area. Currently, the position of Knight of One was held by Bismarck Waldstein.

Another thing that the two enemies shared was a love for one particular individual named Lelouch Lamperouge.

Lelouch was a student at the Ashford Private Academy. He had a disabled little sister that he loved very much and a kind maid who watched over the two siblings as if they were her own flesh and blood. They lived on campus in the academy's clubhouse. The dean of the school allowed them to do so as a favor to the siblings' deceased mother, Marianne vi Britannia.

The truth was that Lelouch and Nunnally Lamperouge were actually the long-thought dead eleventh prince and princess, Lelouch vi Britannia and Nunnally vi Britannia. The two siblings had been in hiding ever since Britannia had first invaded the small island nation of Japan--now Area 11. Lelouch fretted that should he and Nunnally return to their family, he would be separated from Nunnally and they would be used as political tools in Britannia's favor; therefore, he did his best to keep their true identities a secret.

The only people besides the dean who knew of their true identities were Milly Ashford--the dean's granddaughter--, Sayoko Shinozaki--the motherly maid--, Suzaku, and Zero.

Milly and Sayoko found out through Milly's grandfather. Suzaku had known the two siblings since childhood and considered Lelouch to be his best friend--though, he wished it could be more. It wasn't entirely clear how Zero had discovered the truth, but it was assumed that Zero had memorized the entire list of names and faces of the Britannian Royal Family--both alive and deceased--and had recognized Lelouch.

Zero and Lelouch had an accidental meeting with each other while the prince had been out shopping in the Britannian settlement with Suzaku. The outing had been more or less a date, but it had been ruined when a terrorist had tried to rob a bank that the two friends had stopped by.

The robber had taken Lelouch as a hostage.

With a gun pointed at the Britannian's silky head of ebony hair and a hand holding the teen's slender arm in a tight grip, the robber had ordered his accomplice to carry the stolen cash while he held onto the hostage.

Suzaku had tried to talk the man into taking him as a hostage in place of Lelouch, but that attempt had failed. He had wanted to rush at the man, but with a gun pressed against his love interest's head, he had hesitated.

And the robber had slipped away with Lelouch in his clutches.

Zero had been on a mission at the time. He had been personally spying on Suzaku, intent on learning everything he could learn in order to gain some kind of advantage over the knight. His curiosity over the boy that Suzaku had been spending the day with had only grown when he had briefly witnessed the two holding hands. The boy had blushed and had shied away from the touch.

Zero had had to admit that the boy was rather cute when he blushed like that.

When the two had disappeared inside the bank, Zero had had no choice but to wait patiently in a hidden spot near the bank's entrance. It certainly hadn't been easy--he was still wearing his Zero attire--, but he had managed. When the police had started arriving, Zero had known that something was wrong and had fled to the back of the bank in order to avoid being seen by the police.

There, he had run into the two bank robbers that were fleeing the scene with Lelouch in tow.

"Zero?!" the lead robber had exclaimed before his accomplice had sighed in relief.

"I thought you were those Britannian pigs here to arrest us!" the man carrying the loot had stated.

Unlike his accomplice, the lead robber had seemed nervous and Zero had known why. That robber had known what Zero had thought about their bank heist and his grip had tightened around Lelouch's arm.

Lelouch had winced and Zero had felt rage boiling within his veins.

"You should release that boy." Zero had ordered in that commanding voice of his.

Neither terrorist had objected. Lelouch had been shoved to the ground and the robbers had fled. Zero had paid them no heed--he made a mental note to provide them a personal escort to the police station, though. He had walked over to Lelouch and had kneeled down beside him.

"Are you alright?" Zero had asked.

Lelouch had looked up at him with a breathtaking set of amethyst rubies--indeed, Zero had had a hard time not gasping at their sheer brilliance--and had answered him in the sweetest voice that Zero had ever heard.

"Just a little shaken up."

That had been the first time that Zero had ever believed in "love at first sight".

And that had also been the second time that Suzaku had ever wanted to murder Zero.

-X-X-X-

Uncontrollable giggles resounded throughout the room combined with pleading gasps and evil taunts. Lelouch repeatedly tried to wriggle away from Suzaku's clutches, but never quite succeeded as the brunet always found another weak spot to attack, which reduced the normally aloof teen to another mass of hysteric giggling.

"Suzaku!!" Lelouch gasped out between his giggles. "I'm serious!! Stop it!!"

Suzaku chuckled at Lelouch's failure to produce his normally commanding tone. His fingers fluttered across Lelouch's exposed stomach and another squeal of laughter was his reward.

"Alright, alright." Suzaku said, ceasing his attack at last and sending his panting friend a wink. "I think I've tortured you enough for one day."

A weak punch at his chest was the only response Lelouch gave him.

Suzaku chuckled again as he rolled off Lelouch and stood from the bed.

"I have to be at work in few minutes." he informed the other as he reached for his long blue cape.

Lelouch weakly pushed himself up from the soft blankets and glared at the back of Suzaku's head.

"You tickle me until I cry and then frolic away to _work_?" Lelouch asked before he sighed and flopped onto his back. "Is it possible for a masochist to be a sadist?"

Suzaku shrugged as he turned a smiling gaze onto Lelouch, his cape twirling around his legs as he moved.

"At least I'll have something else to think about." he said, moving to lean over the bed with his arms on either side of Lelouch's head.

"Always happy to be a distraction." Lelouch mumbled.

His eyes squeezed shut as a chaste kiss was placed against his forehead.

Suzaku had fallen into the habit of doing so every chance he got. Lelouch did not mind the action, but it was rather embarrassing when Suzaku did so in front of other people and things became tense the few times he had done so in front of Zero.

"Try to stay out of trouble, Lulu." Suzaku whispered, his breath tickling Lelouch's forehead.

"I'll try." Lelouch answered, receiving another kiss upon his forehead before Suzaku left.

No sooner had Suzaku slipped through that door did Lelouch find himself within the possessive arms of a certain very jealous terrorist.

"How long were you hiding in there?" Lelouch asked, the question muffled by the fabric of Zero's jacket.

He was referring to the opened closet that Zero had rushed out of the moment he had been left alone. Zero was always finding new ways to have his alone with him. Sometimes he even went so far as to snatch the boy away _in front of Suzaku_.

That always caused a bit of an uproar within the Knights of the Round because a certain Knight of Seven _never_ failed to pitch a fit.

Then there were the times when Zero, instead of kidnapping--affectionately named "Lulu-napping"--Lelouch, he would just wrap his arms around Lelouch in a firm grip and would just stand there snuggling him.

And it never failed to piss Suzaku off because he couldn't do a thing about it. If he tried to go on the offensive, Lelouch may be hurt and if he tried to pull Lelouch away, Zero might harm the teen.

Never mind that Zero would never actually harm Lelouch, but Suzaku remained in denial of this fact.

When it came to Lelouch, Zero and Suzaku were always trying to one-up each other like that. There were times when they would send Lelouch various gifts ranging from bouquets of roses to romantic love notes to jewelry. Other times Lelouch would have to suffer through a surge of PDA from either of his two Romeos.

All in all, it was embarrassing. Lelouch did not believe that his life could get anymore complicated.

Zero ran his gloved fingers through Lelouch's silky hair as he held the boy close.

What would the world think if they knew of how clingy Zero could be?

"Long enough to witness that traitor's pathetic attempt at seducing you." he answered, twirling a strand of Lelouch's hair between two fingers.

Lelouch rolled his eyes.

"He was not seducing me. He was just being mean." he said, one eye closing as Zero's fingers fluttered over his eyelid.

"All the more reason for you to forget about him and stay with me." Zero said, a finger tracing a path down to Lelouch's chin.

Zero gently pushed against the underside of Lelouch's chin to force the other to look up at him.

"Besides, I love you more."

Rather than point out the childishness of that argument, Lelouch blushed despite himself.

Indeed, he believed that his life could not be anymore complicated than it already was.

But then Milly's annual Crossdressers' Festival arrived.

And Lelouch discovered that he was _wrong_.

-X-X-X-X-

Serena: Why was Suzaku tickling Lelouch? Because he could. That's why. Ah, you know, I had actually intended for this to be a really long one-shot…but that just didn't happen. [shrugs] I have other stuff I need to be working on…so this story won't be given top priority, but I _will_ work on it…_if_ you guys would like for me to do that. Anyway, I'd like a review if you can spare the time to write one. :D (Of course, _if_ I get one, I _will_ be surprised…because this idea is…well, like I said earlier, it's kinda stupid. But I like it anyway. XD) Give me your opinion? :D


	2. Miss Luluko's Suitor

Serena: Wow. My dumb idea is liked. Cool. :3 Before anyone says anything, I know that his name is actually Rai (I guess. I've been to multiple web pages that say different things…so I really don't know which one it is.), BUT, for the sake of avoiding an argument, he uses a different name in this fic for a reason. Alright? Don't understand what I'm talking about? You will. XD Oh and…I really do fail at describing things. ^^;; [flees]

Warnings: AU. ZeroLulu and SuzaLulu! (No GinoLulu yet.) Plus, crossdressing~!

I would like to thank the following people for reviewing: Nusku, Aldalena, dhyetaX1999, Yamiro, Diana Prince, Hikair, LookingForMeaning, o0CheckMate0o, Spunkay Skunk, Tainted Ink And Paper, lilyrose225, haganenocutie94, random person, moonlit-leaf, ranmyaku-neko, and Alexa!

Summary: Zero and Suzaku call for a truce in order to defeat a common enemy in their never ending war for Lelouch's affections. Their enemy's name? Gino. // "You sold him to a stranger?!"

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000  
Title: The Enemy Of My Enemy Is My Friend

Chapter 1: Miss Luluko's Suitor

By: Serena the Hikari of Love  
00000000000000000000000000000000000000

Lelouch could say with utmost certainty that he _hated_ the Crossdressers' Festival.

He was forced to wear skirts and gowns adorned with _lace_ and _frills_ of various colors each year. Last year, he had been forcibly stripped down and shoved into a cheerleading outfit that had a _horrible_ frilly pink miniskirt. The year before that, Milly had forced him into a flowing purple ball gown complete with hair extensions and high heels.

This year, "Luluko" was a prim and proper young lady in proper pink and purple attire.

And Suzaku had never wanted to jump said little lady more in his entire life.

Lelouch stood near the partially open doorway to the Student Council Room with a bright pink blush blossoming on his cheeks.

He wore a knee-length pink ball gown with a visible lilac undershirt attached to it. Purple ruffles adorned the bottom of the pink dress and two tiny black ribbons were sewn above the ruffles where the fabric bunched up. Two straps of lilac-colored lace loosely clung to Lelouch's exposed shoulders and long black gloves covered his arms. Lelouch was fortunate enough to avoid wearing scary high heels this year, but he was still forced into a pair of black one-inch platforms that had black ribbons tied into a bow winding around his slender legs.

This year, Milly had thrown a long wig on his head that matched his hair color perfectly. She had styled the wig up into two pigtails with flowing purple ribbons and had attached pale pink roses to the top of his pigtails.

In short, "Luluko" was a vision of loveliness, a truly beautiful maiden in every sense of the word.

And Lelouch hated her.

He hated that she was so darn cute and that she attracted all sorts of unwanted attention. He hated that perverted guys--and girls--tried to flirt with her or grope her bottom--or invisible breasts--for idiotic reasons. It was annoying and stupid and embarrassing and Suzaku just _refused_ to stop ogling him!!

Said pervert was donned in dark Lolita attire that consisted of a one-piece black jumper skirt that had a visible layered white underskirt hanging just above his knees. Bunched up ruffled fabric lined the black of the dress where it swung up at the side into a neat bow. Suzaku had been lucky enough to be allowed to wear flats, but he had to have a few hair extensions attached to his hair so that they could be styled up into a little ponytail by a rather large black bow.

Suzaku did not seem to mind this; however, he never seemed to care what sort of outfits Milly threw at him, last year's dominatrix outfit being more than enough proof of that.

"Suzako" was dressed this way because Milly had claimed that said brunet was in a dark mood this year. (She had yet to explain the reason for the dominatrix outfit, but then Shirley _had_ made the comment that Milly was really a dirty old man on the inside.)

The funny thing about that was that Suzaku himself had been in a rather dark mood ever since the loss of Princess Euphemia. He seemed to have perked up quite a bit thanks to Lelouch, but he was still on the sour side thanks to a certain masked terrorist.

Speaking of that certain terrorist, Lelouch felt his worry for the other man return full force. The masked man had promised Lelouch that he would appear at the festival _without his Zero guise._ He had claimed that Lelouch would know it was him when they met, but Lelouch did not understand how this was possible because he had _never_ seen Zero's true face.

And he worried that Zero would be arrested if he came.

Honestly, sometimes he thought the man an idiot.

For all his miracles, brilliant strategic moves, moving speeches, and over-exaggerated hand gestures--of which occasionally made Lelouch fall into giggling fits over--, the man known as Zero fell short of his genius when it came to Lelouch. He would purposefully put himself into life-threatening situations--courtesy of Suzaku--just so he could give the Britannian prince a hug.

And now he was risking his true identity being discovered just for a chance to see Lelouch in drag?

In a nut shell, he ought to be ashamed of himself, but he wasn't.

Lelouch kept his hands clasped together in front of him as he bit his lip.

He had two unbelievably attractive guys pining after his affections with such enthusiasm that they were literally fighting each other for the right to be called his lover.

Life was _so _unfair.

"Oh, Luluko, my darling little Vice President~! You're such a beauty~." Milly cooed, slipping an arm around Lelouch's as she pressed herself up against him.

As President of the Student Council, Milly had an obligation to oversee the festival. She made sure that all of her fellow council members--"minions" as she sometimes referred to them as--were properly dressed in the outfits that she had personally hand-picked. She helped Lelouch and Suzaku place their hair accessories in the right places and had aided Kallen in adjusting the many clasps and strings of fabric that made up her fairytale prince attire.

Milly herself was wearing Suzaku's Knight of Seven uniform that she had borrowed--stolen--with the excuse that she had always wanted to be a knight. Suzaku had allowed her to wear it and he had to admit that she looked really good in it, but he wasn't so sure if he could ever wear his uniform again without feeling weird.

Lelouch stopped biting his lip long enough to send Milly a small glare. He really hated it when people called him Luluko.

"Oh, don't be so grumpy." Milly said, gathering up part the cape's fabric and making a dramatic arm movement. "As is tradition, you must play the part of your gender opposite!!"

Milly let the cape drop and twirled around to face Lelouch, hands on her hips.

"That means you have to stop being aloof Mr. Lelouch and start being sweet Miss Luluko!" she stated as she pointed a finger at him. "Now, what do you say?"

Lelouch frowned.

"Kill me." he said, almost sounding serious.

Milly visibly deflated with a loud sigh.

"Oh, you're hopelessly stubborn!" she said with a small pout.

Suzaku chuckled from his seat behind the two. His chin was resting in the palms of his hands as he leaned against the table with an amused smile playing across his lips.

"Luluko is just shy." he explained knowingly. "She needs a little time to herself before big brother Lelouch will let her out."

Lelouch frowned at him and huffed.

"Maybe _Luluko_ doesn't like the lot of you acting completely crazy around her." he stated as he crossed his arms.

"Is that Luluko or _Lelouch_?" Milly asked with a raised eyebrow.

Lelouch opened his mouth to snap a reply, but a sudden knocking from behind him distracted his attention.

"Excuse me." a voice said politely.

Lelouch turned slightly and saw a boy dressed in the academy's school uniform carrying a small stack of papers in his arms. He had a head of soft-looking silvery hair that complemented his azure-colored irises quite nicely. He was smiling in a friendly manner, but there was a faint tinge of pink dusting his cheeks that had only appeared upon seeing Lelouch.

"Sorry to interrupt, but I was sent to deliver some documents to the President of the Student Council."

"Oh, yes!" Milly said, rushing around Lelouch to gather the documents. "These are just what I needed! Thank you very much…umm…I'm sorry. What is your name?"

"It's Rei." he informed them, an unreadable twist appearing in his smile. "Rei Cadeyrn."

Lelouch blinked and his eyes widened as he stared at the other male.

No.

No. Freaking. Way.

_No_.

No, no, no, no, no!

He _must_ be mistaken. His worry for that man was causing him to think the silliest of things. That man was not _that_ much of an idiot. He would _not_ be so stupid as to give himself an alias that had the same meaning as--

Lelouch visibly stiffened when Rei sent him a little wink.

'_Oh my God. He_ is _that stupid!_' Lelouch internally groaned, shock spreading across his features.

In Japanese, the word "rei" had more than one meaning. It could mean "ghost" if used in the proper context, but it could also mean "zero".

"Rei" was a _bad_ alias. Bad!! (Although, Lelouch suddenly understood what Zero had meant by: _"You will be able to tell it is me."_)

'_Zero…you idiot!_'

_Damn_, if there was _anyone_ within the Student Council--other than Kallen--who would connect the dots, it was _Suzaku_!!

Lelouch ignored the little bubble of joy that nestled itself within his heart at the knowledge that Zero had kept his promise.

"So…it's Lelouch, isn't it?" Rei asked, giving Lelouch a once over with his eyes as he smiled pleasantly. "Aren't you the lovely one!"

Lelouch's hands fidgeted with the skirt of his dress and his face burned with a bright blush. Behind him, Suzaku's eyes narrowed a fraction at the newcomer. (Not because he was suspicious of him or anything, but because he was instantly beginning to feel a bit jealous. This "Rei"--whose name reminded the brunet of a certain terrorist he hated--just _flirted_ with _his_ Lelouch!)

In Suzaku's mind, the Crossdressers' Festival was both good and bad. The good part about it was that he got to see Lelouch wearing frilly outfits. The bad part about it was that _everyone else_ got to see Lelouch wearing frilly outfits. (There were a lot of very perverted students attending this school and Suzaku made it a habit to keep his eyes on Lelouch whenever the prince donned girly material--he kept his eyes on him anyway, but that is not the point.)

And now, this "Rei" person was openly ogling Lelouch!

Suzaku visibly stiffened when Rei ever so casually reached out and took hold of Lelouch's hand--while talking to Milly no less! He bowed slightly as he lifted Lelouch's hand to his lips and placed a small kiss against the back of his hand.

'…_I'll kill him._' Suzaku firmly decided, his eye twitching as he sat fuming.

Lelouch's blush--if possible--burned more brightly at the gentlemanly gesture and Milly could not contain her fangirly squeal of joy at the sight.

"It's a deal!" Milly exclaimed suddenly. "Just remember to have him back at a decent hour, mister!"

"Yes, ma'am!" Rei responded, giving Milly a short salute before he returned his attention to Lelouch.

Suzaku blinked.

Deal? What was Milly talking about? (He had been too busy glowering at Rei and trying to think of ways to murder him to really listen to what they were saying.)

But when Rei--who was _still_ holding Lelouch's hand--began to walk out the door with Lelouch in tow, Suzaku was quick to rise to his feet.

"Lelouch!" Suzaku started as he moved around the table in an attempt to follow the pair.

A gloved hand moved in front of his face to stop his progression, however.

"Relax, Suzaku! Lelouch will be just fine." Milly assured, one hand set against her hip as the other lifted a finger to tap against Suzaku's forehead. "Rei has my permission!"

Suzaku blinked.

Permission? Permission to do _what_?

"…to do _what_ exactly?" he asked, his tone conveying his confusion and a growing fear.

He had a feeling that he wasn't going to like Milly's answer.

Milly smiled in a cheeky manner and the hand on her hip rose to twirl a lock of golden hair around her finger.

"It was a bit early, but he convinced me to give Lelouch to him." she stated. "We were going to have a little auction later on, but now Lelouch won't be in it."

Suzaku's eyebrows rose in panic.

"You _sold_ him to a _stranger_?!" he shrieked.

Milly shrugged.

"He was really quite charming…"

"_Milly!!!_"

0000000000000000000000000

Serena: I believe I said that Gino would be in this chapter…well…I wasn't lying…I just couldn't seem to find a place to write him in just yet. Oh well, there's always Chapter 2~ (I'll admit that the little ZeroLulu in this distracted me too much to really think about Gino. XD) Oh, yes, and…it's learning time!!! (lol)

Alright, as the fic mentioned, "Rei" can also mean "zero" (which is the main reason why Zero chose it as an alias, obviously). But, also as mentioned in the fic, it can mean "ghost". Now, it said "if used in the proper context" because not a whole lot of people (Japanese or otherwise) seem to use it when referring to a ghost. I did some research into the subject and found out that the word "Rei" is apparently taken from the word "Reiki" (which, again, can refer to a ghost). It is suggested that the word _could_ be used to refer to the sensation (ki) or presence of a ghost (rei), but that if used, the usage of the word would be rather obscure at best. (Apparently, most people use the word "Yurei" to refer to a ghost, but that word _does_ have "rei" in it and it _did_ say that "rei" on its own could mean "ghost".) (Also, as I read on, it said that the "ki" in "Reiki" could also have the meaning of "demon"…it was something about the spelling of the second kanji or something like that.)

Ah, anyway, lesson over. xD So, if you can or would like to, I'd really love a review! :3


End file.
